Hi! Hi! Pretty Cure!
Hi! Hi! Pretty Cure! (こんにちは！こんにちは！プリキュア！) Is a fan series created by PrismNana. It's about 3 girls who transform into Precure who protect everyone's souls from sadness and despair. The show theme is animals and art. Appearance The Cures outfits are much different than recent Precure outfits. Plot " V " was a letter feared by the Art Kingdom where colors were spread across the land. V was a evil villiain in a black cape where no one ever saw his face. Not even his own daughter who also wore a cape but people could only see her ruby eyes. Across the land V stole souls from everyone to recreate his decreased wife. But the queen of the Art Kingdom couldn't stand the lifelessness of her kingdom so she defeated V with the 5 color gems: Pink, Purple, Orange, Red, and White. With those by her side she defeated V and revived the kingdom. They placed V's child in a foster home and everything was back to normal. But then V was revived and had new companions with him. He took back his daughter and wanted to take back everyone's souls once more. But not just the kingdom the whole world. But the queen was too weak and was defeated and the kingdom turned into V's dark place of despair and V's next plan was to take over earth. But the legendary Precure will save the world once more thanks to the fairy " Lovely " who needs to gather the color gems placed on earth thanks to the queen for making sure V never got a hold of them. Placed on earth where the Precure are born. Hi! Hi! Cures Cure Aria ( Ayano AI ) Voiced by: Saito Chiwa Ayano is a shy and stubborn girl who sees life as a dark cruel place. She has a hard time making friends due to her shyness and when she wants to talk to someone she always ends up making it awkward. She loves drawing and dreams to be a manga artist. When Mary and Momo find out they encourage her to join the art club but is worried people will make fun of her. But Momo will do anything to make her join unlike Mary who tells her to wait to see if she will change her mind. Ayano has a crush on a boy named " Ren Nori " who dreams of becoming a writer and is a bit nerdy. She can perform " Ultra Heart Punch " and " Lovely Slice " with her power up " Art Aria ". Cure Bunny ( Momo Tsukiko ) Voiced by: Hirano Aya Momo is a loud and outgoing girl who is the founder of the art club at school. She loves painting bunnies. When she was little she never had much friends but when her family went on a camping trip she met a bunny in forest and took good care of it when the bunny wondered out of the tent she found it dead the next morning, due to it being chased by a wild animal. In memory she calls herself Cure Bunny and promised herself to fight for everyone she loves. Momo hates feeling weak and when shes as her power up " Bunny Hop " she can jump super high and gains extra strength. She can perform " Hip Hop Kick " and " Raging Kick " as her power up " Bunny Hop " Cure Kitty ( Mary Kazuko ) Voiced by: Nazuka Kaori Mary may look shy and innocent but she really is sarcastic but also really caring. She lives with her dad who sits in his room all the time and is depressed due her mother passing away years ago so Mary has been taking care of herself pretty much all those years. Mary works hard to get her father out of the house and make him smile again. She loves making flower crowns and helps Momo keep the art club alive by making flower crowns to give to anyone who seems a bit interested. She can perform " Sparkling Arrow " and " Scaring Love " as her power up " Cute Kitty " Villains 'V -' is the antagonist of the series and suffers from a broken heart. He steals souls to revive his wife. 'Ro -' is a serious and quiet woman created by V from souls and tries her best to help her master. 'Om -' is a flirty and naive man who was also created by souls and later b-friends Mary in the series. 'Mayu - '''is V's daughter and has big fights with Ayano when she shows up. She promises to defeat the Precure to her father and her main target is Ayano. Other Characters '''Pix - '''is Ayano's fairy and is very sarcastic fairy who sometimes only cares about herself, Ayano and her always argue, but she means well. '''Bell -' is Momo's fairy and is shy and caring, she always goes behind Mary's hair when Ayano and Pix fight and is scared of Momo when she is in her Precure rage mode. '''Selly - '''is Mary's fairy and watches over her like shes her guardian angel. She always has to break up the fights between Ayano and Pix, and thinks Pix is very childish for being the older one. '''Ren Nori - '''is Ayano's crush in the series, he is nerdy and loves to write stories. When he saves Ayano from getting hurt from Mayu, he promises to protect her. '''Midori Megumi - '''is Momo's old friend from camp, she clings onto her every chance she gets and constantly annoys her. She think's Bell is adorable and constantly tries to steal her. '''Lily Sato - '''is a weird classmate who likes to do psychic readings in class. Pictures Trivia * The opening is " Mirai Start " which is also the Japanesee dub opening of My Little Pony. * Mary's hair is bouncy which is why Momo is always found playing with it. * A movie of the series is coming soon late 2014. * Midori is not related to Aino Megumi * Ayano's a huge fan of Cure Princess and has a poster of her in her room. Category:Fan Series Category:PrismNana